


Of Burnt Boots and Pompous Dragons

by preetkiran1016



Series: Of Cowboys and Dragons [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Allllll the fluff, Fluff, Genji is not a little shit, Happy Endings For Everyone, M/M, McSuffering, Noodle Dragons, Shenanigans, Udon is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preetkiran1016/pseuds/preetkiran1016
Summary: Sometimes McCree wondered, staring down at the charred remains of his favorite boots, why he even bothered to try in the first place.In which McCree pisses off a dragon, Hanzo is annoyed, and the rest of watchpoint finds entertainment in a certain Cowboys suffering.





	Of Burnt Boots and Pompous Dragons

 

           Sometimes McCree wondered, staring down at the charred remains of his favorite boots, why he even bothered to try in the first place. Udon curled up around his hat, flicking his tongue out lazily before floating away to join his sibling, looking far more smug than a dragon ought to.

          He supposed they got that from their master. He grumbled, tossing the now ruined boot into the depths of his closet, the latest in a long line of boots and hats already sacrificed to the dragons.

        A small sound of annoyance escaped his lips, lighter flaring as he lit the cigar he had been chewing for the better part of an hour. The only shoes he had left were a pair of bunny slippers, suspiciously pink and fluffy; the idea of wearing something so utterly _Hana_ made him shudder.

        The effort to swallow his pride and paddle his way to the cafeteria in the soft slippers almost made him run back halfway. It looked ridiculous matched with his usual attire, but he’d have to make do until he could order some more proper footwear, something Winston was sure to lecture him about later. In all likelihood he'd have to settle for cheap knockoffs, and he could only wonder if he'd ever get to keep a decent pair a boots around for more than a week.

          As the coffee maker was heating up, McCree turned his back to the counter and leaned against the wall to watch his teammates mull around. Reinhart was arguing in the corner with Torbjorn about armor maintenance, while Ana sipped tea with an amused twinkle in her eye as she followed the conversation.  Hana was falling asleep in her bowl of oatmeal, Lucio barely propping her up as he bobbed his head to whatever beats he was listening to.

         The two were great teammates, but he worried about them sometimes, despite them having proved themselves as excellent soldiers many times over. Hana tended to be reckless, auto-destructing her Meka even when she could easily avoid it, and Lucio had no sense of self-preservation when it came to backing her up. He smirked, shaking his head slightly as he turned his attention back to the coffee machine. He was acting like an old man; the kids could handle themselves well enough, and they were smarter than he had been at their age— back when Reyes had plucked him from Deadlock and gave him a chance to make something of his life.

           Unfortunately, his small reprieve came to a quick close. The soft, metallic sound of a familiar pair of footsteps brought him back to attention as Hanzo and Genji entered the room, Udon wrapped snugly against Hanzo’s neck, Soba following close behind. Udon hissed, nipping at McCree’s fingers as he moved to hold Hanzo’s hand. The gunslinger stiffened and pulled back as Hanzo huffed, chiding the spirit before pressing a kiss to McCree’s cheek. Udon clicked his teeth and clambered onto Genji’s head.

           “Little guy still hates your guts, old man?” Hana laughed, looking slightly more alive as she shoveled another spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth. “I guess your so-called charm is starting to fail you.”

           McCree scowled, taking a long draught of his coffee as Soba curled around his leg. The static made his whole side feel numb, a sensation he’d gotten all too familiar with over the course of the year. “Well it ain’t like I'm not tryin’, but the rascal won’t exactly forgive me now. Ruined fifteen pairs ‘a my boots already, and Winston’ll have my hide when I order more. Pretty sure even Han can’t fix that relationship.” He grumbled, bumping his boyfriend’s shoulder lightly.

          “It is your own fault that you never apologized properly,” Hanzo said, rolling his eyes. “Though perhaps some more time as their current playtoy will give you some incentive to do so.” Genji’s shoulder shook, laughter barely suppressed behind the cyborg’s faceplate. McCree grumbled, tipping his hat down into his face to hide the slowly spreading flush across his cheeks. His coffee suddenly tasted like boiled dirt. He dumped the remainder in the sink.

          “Are those Hana’s?” Lucio asked innocently, nodding to McCree’s slippers. McCree turned on his pink, fluffy heel and strode from the room with what remained of his dignity, their laughter following him down the long hallway to Winston’s lab.

 --------------------

          Hanzo had arrived at the watchpoint about a year ago, tongue as sharp as a whip and eyes even more so. It hadn't taken McCree more than five minutes to make a complete fool of himself, a sudden flush spreading across his face as he introduced himself. The archer had hardly raised an eyebrow, quipped something about ‘there being a place in the world for anachronisms’ before walking away.

        It had taken a few moments, in his stupor, but the sudden cry of indignation could be heard from halfway across the watchpoint; and if Hanzo had smirked, well, it's not as though anyone could prove it.   

         One month, five practice simulations and some paperwork later, Hanzo had become an official part of the team, Genji practically tripping over his feet to celebrate. The whole Watchpoint got together, and the resulting mess was a story that would be recounted for years.

         In the midst of the booze and music, things got out of hand, as it usually did. 

         It started with Lena insisting that her shoes were superior to his riding boots. That wasn't an insult he could take lying down, not from a woman who wore what could be considered crocs on a daily basis.

         “Oh, come off it, McCree, you can't honestly believe your mud-stompers are in fashion.” Lena said, cheeks puffed out as she crossed her arms. “Besides, they're so clunky— at least mine look cute.”

         “Is that so?” He laughed, eyebrow raised as he looked down at what she called decent footwear. “You expect me to think your white, plastic-ass soccer mom footwear is better than jen-yoo-whine southern leather? Put your money where your mouth is, girly—” He leaned down, pulling his boots off. “—and see for yerself.”

         He was definitely going to win this. 

         What he didn’t expect was three small, almost noodle-shaped creatures to appear right in front of him as he was passing the boots to Lena, hissing and snapping at each other playfully a few feet away from where Hanzo and Genji were sitting, talking in low, hushed Japanese.       

        He also hadn’t expected one to jump so close to his face, teeth snapping too close to his nose for comfort. Startled, he had thrown his boot at the creature, resulting in a nasty bite to his upper arm and a shrieking Lena as Hanzo and Genji attempted to do damage control.

           Hanzo gave him the stink eye for a month afterwards, and he couldn't say he didn't rightly deserve it.

 ------------------------

           Now, almost a year later, he can soundly say it was one of the most idiotic decisions in his life. Not joining Deadlock, not getting his arm shot off, not even replacing the sugar in Jack’s morning coffee for salt or switching Gabe’s beanie with a fedora. All of that was just a warm-up.       

           Throwing his boot at Udon had led to a brand of suffering that he couldn’t for the life of him escape. The dragon had taken to ruining every pair of boots— and quite a few hats— that McCree owned, though that was honestly the least of it. The dragons tended to stay close to their master, but they could still move around on their own. It made the whole of Watchpoint Gibraltar fair game, and McCree could only dream of escape. Getting a full night's sleep became impossible. Udon had taken to pushing him out of bed or biting him just as he was nodding off. The dark purple bags under his eyes slowly became a permanent fixture. Date nights with Hanzo were relatively calm, but he could never eat in peace when he was alone; he inevitably ended up wearing more food than he ate. Showers became a race against time, a mad scramble to clean himself before a dragon would show up and electrocute him badly enough to have Angela fussing over him for days. Hell, Udon had almost gotten him killed in multiple practice simulations and missions; pushing him off the edges of buildings, stealing his spare bullet rounds, even going as so far as to block his line of sight. He'd ended up in the med-bay more than a few times thanks to their interference, and after a particularly nasty incident where he had taken multiple bullets and nearly bled out, Hanzo _finally_ lost his temper.

           Watching his boyfriend scold two ancient spirits while they hung their head in shame was incredibly vindicating, even if it turned out to only be morphine-induced wishful thinking.

          Thankfully, Hanzo got them to stop assaulting him when they were together or on mission, but everything else was still fair game, and he honestly thought that Hanzo found the whole situation funny, when it wasn't putting him in mortal danger.   

 -------------------------

           Reyes watched one such incident in the rec room silently, Jack oblivious as he read the newspaper by his side. Udon proceeded to startle Jesse into spilling hot coffee across his shirt, resulting in a strangled yelp as the cowboy ripped the flannel off to avoid burns. His advice had been...less than helpful.

         “Just be the alpha wolf, _mijo_ ,” he’d said, driving his fist into his open palm for emphasis. “Show your teeth, it shouldn't be that hard.” 

           Jesse paused, hand twitching imperceptibly as he looked up at the undead soldier from under the brim of his hat, hand fisted in the ruined shirt as Udon rested on the table. “You think I'd survive pickin’ a fight with a dragon? Not all of us are undying super soldiers, _jefe._ ” He spat, leveling his finger at the man as he resisted the urge to throw the flannel in his face. He probably wouldn't get it back and he had lost enough possessions for one lifetime _thank you very much._ He leaned down, collecting the cup he had dropped before finding it broken, face twisting into an ugly snarl as he tossed it in the trash can before stalking towards the laundry hall. “When the day comes that they can't kill me as easy as cuttin’ wet paper, I’ll consider it.”

         “Don't be their bitch, _pendejo_!” He heard Reyes call after him.

          Really. What did he expect from the jackass.

 -----------------------------

         Three months after the coffee spill incident in the rec room and McCree was completely fed up. A mission had gone south, and despite being stuck in the medbay for a few days, Angela assured him his arm would be back to full capacity in no time despite the severity of the break. Luckily Hanzo escaped with only a few scrapes, and stayed with him up until Angela kicked him out of the med bay so McCree could sleep. Hanzo pressed a quick kiss to McCree’s lips, promising to visit in the morning.

         Unfortunately Udon found it to be an appropriate moment to fuck with him. He was startled awake, arm jostling painfully as he sat up, drenched in cold water as Udon chittered, almost sounding as though he was laughing at the cowboy. The dragon had taken the vase next to his bed and dumped the contents over Jesse, the container landing on the floor with a crash. Lilies and carnations were scattered everywhere, one flower finding its way down the front of his hospital gown. McCree groaned, falling back down against his now drenched sheets as the dragon faded from sight.     

          This was it, a man could only take so much suffering. He had to apologize to the magic floating noodle dragon that he’d pissed off or else he’d never have peace. Hanzo would be no help, but Genji might know something.        

 ----------------------------

          “I don't think it's possible to _bribe_ a dragon...” Genji said, and McCree could imagine his eyebrows furrowing together under the faceplate. “Egg has never responded to such at least, and she is far kinder than Udon and Soba.”        

          “Well mostly, some pointers for dealin’ with Udon would be mighty appreciated, but I can settle for whatever you’ll give me.” He huffed, crossing his arms. “I’d rather not spend the rest of my life afraid of my boyfriend’s guardian spirits.”

         Genji shook his head, laughing softly before speaking. “The best hope you have, my friend, is a formal apology. Udon is not one that easily forgives. Soba seems to like you, and my brother is not foolish enough to allow them to bring you to harm again. Dragons are proud creatures, but catering to their egos is simple if one can be humble.” The cyborg clapped his hand against McCree’s shoulder as he walked away. “Best of luck, cowboy. I hope to see you alive in the aftermath.”        

         He really needed new friends.

 ------------------------------

         After lights out that night, McCree sat up as quietly as he could, his heart in his throat. He leaned gingerly over to check that his boyfriend was still asleep, taking a slow breath to steady himself.      

         “Alright, here goes nothin’,” he wet his lips. “Udon, Soba, mind coming out for a moment? Reckon’ I got some apologizing to do.” He whispered, staring at the tattoo that lay along Hanzo’s arm. The two dragons emerged, glowing bright blue and curling around the cowboy in a hold that was uncomfortably snug, their static energy giving him goosebumps. At least they were willing to listen to him for once, despite their annoyed hisses.     

          “Yeah, yeah, quit your bellyachin’. I’ll get this done quick.” He huffed, patting Soba’s head hesitantly before starting. “I apologize for bein’ rude when I first met ya’ll. Wasn’t right’a me to throw a boot at you Udon, and I figure I deserved all the sufferin’ you two put me through. I’d like to start again, if you don’t mind. Maybe be friends?” He asked, looking down at the dragon. “Cause I really like your master, best thing I got goin’ for me now; and I’d like to stick around as long as he’ll have me. You’re a big part of his life; figure I should try to understand that, an at least try to get along. So how about it?”                

        A beat, then a second, McCree glancing from one glowing face to the other before swallowing nervously. The buzzing of the dragons energy interrupted only by Hanzo’s soft snores. They slowly unwound from his torso and moved up to rest their heads on his shoulders, Udon on his right and Soba to the left, flicking their tongues out at him as he waited, barely letting himself breath. He couldn't read their expressions, nor could he look to Hanzo for advice.

         Time dragged on, and the scant minute that passed felt like a century under the twin gaze of the spirits.  

         And Udon leaned forward, dragging his tongue across McCree’s cheek, not unlike a dog would, and he barked a laugh as both dragons took to playfully pushing him.     

          “Well I’ll be, you were still messin with me huh? Good ta’ know you an’ your master have the same sense of humor,” he chuckled, scooting away from the headboard and curling closer to Hanzo. The two dragons curled up against him, squeaking in protest as he pushed their snouts away. “Yeah, yeah, I know I deserved it. Let a man be, now, would you?” He grumbled, laying his arm over Hanzo’s waist as the dragons settled, Udon draping himself across both his and Hanzo’s side and Soba curled up against McCree’s shoulder with a small huff. A small smile played across his lips as Jesse shut his eyes, finally falling fast asleep.

 -----------------------------------

         The next month found McCree humming softly under his breath, leaning lazily against the arm of the couch. Hanzo settled in beside him, both dragons curling into their laps as the team gathered in for movie night. The two had stopped torturing him after his apology last month, though Udon still liked to steal his hat on occasion. It wasn’t perfect, but Hanzo was worth the trouble, even if that included dealing with some troublesome dragons.

          Life was good, he hummed, scratching Udon’s horns affectionately as he thought of the small velvet box hidden in his closet. He wraps his free arm around Hanzo, pulling him snug against his side as the younger agents started yelling at the characters on the screen.

        “Honestly you'd expect a movie star to have a better taste in movies.” He muttered, “every time it’s Hana’s turn to pick it’s guaranteed to be shit.”

        Hanzo chuckled softly, leaning into the touch. “True, but enjoyably so. There is merit in horrible B-flicks after all.” He paused, meeting Jesse’s eyes with a smirk,  “It gives me ample time to focus on this,” hooking a finger under Jesse’s chin before pulling him down for a kiss.

 ------------------------------

          Monday mornings in the watchpoint were always quiet, most agents assigned to missions or training on their own; which left the stragglers free and with an abundance of privacy that McCree intended to take advantage of. He had begged Winston for the day off weeks ago, setting up a reservation at the restaurant he had first taken Hanzo on a date to. Everything was finally ready, now he just had to go through with it. He hummed, pulling the small, smooth box from its hiding place and slipped it into his pocket.

          First things first, he needed coffee if he planned to stay awake. McCree yawned, slowly padding his way to the kitchen as Udon floated up to him, wrapping himself around the gunslinger’s shoulders as the man worked. “you're out early, I'm guessing Genji dragged Hanzo out to meditate some?” He asked, taking the dragons tired trill as an assent. Hanzo was definitely not a morning person, and Udon seemed to reflect that as well; the dragon appeared lethargic as he nuzzled his snout against McCree’s neck. No doubt Soba was curled up somewhere napping, avoiding company till it was as more reasonable time of day.

           He was so caught up in his musings he didn't notice Udon shifting, the dragon slowly inching towards his pocket as McCree went over what had to be done before dinner for the tenth time that morning. 

        Up until the moment a claw tugged the box from his pocket and he slammed back into the present moment.

         “ _Udon_!!” McCree yelped, the spirit slipping away before he could move. He jumped up, abandoning his coffee at the table as he chased after the dragon. The surge of panic Jesse felt had him running faster than he ever had in his life, his fingers barely wrapping around the spirits tail and rewarding him with a sharp jolt for his efforts. “Get back here with that or so help me!!!!” He stumbled, catching himself right as Udon dashed into the library, launching himself into Hanzo’s arms.

 _Oh fuck, not now_.

      “H-hey honeybee,” he stuttered, coming to a complete halt, “What’cha doin’ out here? I thought Genji talked you inta’ meditation this mornin’?”

      Hanzo arches an eyebrow, barely managing to keep himself sitting upright as Udon wrapped himself around his torso, tea threatening to spill. McCree barely noticed the novel Hanzo had been holding before ending up with an armful of dragon, the book falling to the floor not far from where Soba was curled up, the dragon clearly attempting to ignore the commotion in favor of a nap. “I managed to escape him not to long ago. I was hoping to enjoy the novel Mei lent me, though it seems my morning has been disturbed by your antics yet again.” Hanzo snapped, sleep-heavy eyes glaring up at the cowboy. “Tell me, what did Udon do that has you in such a commotion?”

        “Ah…..well, y’see,” he mumbled, accent thickening as he stared down the dragon. “Brat stole somethin’. I won't bother ye, jus’ lemme get it back.” he rushed, words blending together as he reached forward to grab the box from the dragon's claws before Hanzo could see it.

         Udon hissed, snapping at McCree's prosthetic fingers before crawling up further onto Hanzo’s shoulders, and Jesse could only whimper in defeat as the velvet box was pushed unceremonious against Hanzo’s cheek. Hanzo pushed the dragon away from his face gently, rolling his eyes at the dragon’s sound of annoyance before taking the box from Udon’s clawed grip.

        “Udon! Behave yourself, you're acting as though you are a child” Hanzo huffed, scolding the dragon before switching his attention to the small box in his hand, brows furrowing together as he stared at the offending object. “This is…” He whispered, the box held firmly in his hand as the man blinked rapidly in confusion before his face cleared, eyes wide as dinner plates as the realization of what exactly the box was came over him. McCree could only watch in mute terror, breath catching in his throat as Hanzo’s hands shook; tremors barely visible as his head snapped up to meet McCree nervous gaze. “Jesse….is this?”

 _Well. No point in waiting now_.

          McCree squared his shoulders, taking his boyfriend’s hand before plucking the box from his fingers. “Hanzo.” He paused, swallowing the panic rising in his throat before sinking down onto his knee and opening the case, the gold ring glinting softly in the sunlight. “Will you marry me?”

         He had barely gotten the words out before Hanzo slipped off the couch, dropping his cup as he sank to his knees and threw his arms around McCree _._ Jesse froze, shocked as Hanzo began to shake in his arms, the laughter spilling from his lips soft and utterly breathtaking. “ _Yes_.” Hanzo rasped, a soft smile spreading across his lips, pulling back a few inches, tears streaking down his face as he met Jesse’s eyes. “Always, yes.”

        There’s nothing else in that moment, only Hanzo, pressed against him and the vulnerable, open look that leaves Jesse mute. His heart tattooed itself against his ribs as he pressed his flesh palm against Hanzo’s cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. The dragons whirled around them like crazed fireflies, but McCree barely noticed as he crushed his fiancé to his chest, grinning dizzily as Hanzo’s tea lay forgotten and spilled against the carpet.

          When he finally got around to slipping the gold band onto Hanzo’s finger, no power on earth could wipe the smile from Jesse’s face.

 

           

        

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhhhh myyyy god it finnally happened! My first fic ever!!! And for Mchanzo no less. Huge shout out to my lovely betas, I couldnt do this without you, and to my girlfriend for giving me the best ideas. 
> 
> If you have any complaints or comments please let me know!!! Constructive criticism is always welcome!!
> 
> You can find me on tumble @ preetkiran1016


End file.
